Unexpected
by Coldwind4
Summary: Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel both love the spotlight...and in that sense, have a bit in common. They also share a love of Finn. It's funny how, while at first this makes them totally incompatible, it eventually draws them closer together...
1. Chapter 1

"Wha...what are you saying? You saying you're PREG-"

"-SHH. Not. So. LOUD."

"...you saying you're pregnant?"

"I...don't know. I haven't taken any tests...but if intuition serves me correct, which it usually does..." She trailed off.

There was silence between the two as they looked around.

"I hope your 'intuition' can be mistaken. This would completely change everything, and everyone's perception of who I am. This isn't right."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

Tears were in both their eyes at this point.

I know, as a reader, you may be thinking the above conversation takes place between Quinn and Finn, or Quinn and Puck...

...it doesn't. In fact, it's probably the couple you'd LEAST expect...

...but let's start from the top, shall we?

****

One Month Earlier, around Christmas time -  


**Location: McKinley High School music room.**

Everyone in the glee club was chatting amongst themselves, and suddenly quieted down gradually as they heard Mr. Schuester come in. Rachel immediately leapt up.

"Mr. Schu, I don't mean to be frank...but I feel that Tina is a little flat on her part in "Carol of the Bells"...I wouldn't bring this up, but if we're going to be the best, we have to ALL be the best." Tina looked over, and then looked down towards her feet.

"Oh for the love of GOD Rachel...she's fine." Artie said, putting his arm around Tina. Tina looked toward him and smiled, leaning on his shoulder.

"Rachel, I'm with Artie on this one, Tina's fine. Now sit down..." Will now looked to the whole classroom. "...I want to tell you all a new idea I have. It involves every single one of you, and you'd all have equal parts in this."

"You mean someone OTHER than Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes will get to sing??" Kurt asked, a bite of attitude to his voice. He then quickly looked toward a glaring Mercedes. "...I mean, no offense."

"Yes. EVERYONE gets to sing, and they will be doing so with partners..."

Everyone in the room cheered and looked at whom they wanted to work with.

"...that I assign."

He had their attention. Frowning, they looked at him silently.

"Here's my assignment for you all. You and the partner I give you will be doing a mash up of two songs that I assign to you, like we have done in the past. It's both of your job to create as smooth sounding a mash up as possible...and choreography to go along with it. I would expect the both of you to perform this set, and whichever is voted the best by you guys gets to perform that as one of our songs at the Winter Festival coming up."

"Won't everyone just vote for themselves?" Finn asked.

"That will not be permitted." Will responded.

"What if we don't have any INTEREST in performing the winter festival??"

"Well...I suppose you don't have to try. It should be known, though, that besides performing there, the winning partners will get to choose every song we sing for the next MONTH."

Suddenly, everyone in the club was listening much more intently.

"You and your partner will have two weeks to work on this. We will not, however, be doing this during our normally scheduled Glee rehearsals. I know you have busy schedules, though, so once a week we will skip rehearsal, so long as you're working with your partners. But for the rest of the time, you guys will have to find time outside of school/afterschool hours to work on this. Now, I am going to pass out the sheets that have your two songs that you must mash up. As I tell you your partners, I would like the both of you to collect your sheet with the music."

Tensions began to rise in the room.

"Puck and Quinn."

The two both looked at eachother with a half smile, and went up to collect their paper. Finn, Quinn's now ex boyfriend, looked at them both briefly, then down at his feet.

"Matt and Tina...Finn and Santana..."

Rachel slumped in her chair a bit. Not a good day so far.

ALL she wanted was a partner who she could work with...but the few that she got along with were already becoming taken.

"Brittany and Artie...Mike and Mercedes..."

_Who's left for ME??? Let's face it...I should be able to choose my partner...I'm the one who pulls this whole group together. *I* should be working with Finn. There's one left...but...who...???_

"...Rachel and Kurt."

"WHAT???" Both Rachel and Kurt looked up from his paper.

"Is there a problem?"

"Kurt doesn't have NEARLY the singing experience that I do. His voice is nice, but very untrained!"

"Rachel is a self centered arrogant attention whore with untrimmed nails and bad fashion sense!"

Rachel glared at Kurt, and Kurt, from the corner of his eye, looked at him with a smirk that hinted of arrogance. Will tried his best to ignore them.

"Since I would like you all to get started right away, tomorrow's rehearsal will be replaced. Instead, you will work with your partners during that time block.

While nobody was exactly *pleased* with their partners, nobody was more unhappy that day than Kurt and Rachel.

****

(Author's Note) - 

**While I have written stories on other websites, I'm new to this website. If you have any positive feedback and/or constructive criticism, then feel free to review it...I like opinions. XD**

**And I know in real life, with Kurt being gay, these events would most likely not occur, but that's why it's fanFICTION...and hey, you never know. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're off key."

"I CERTAINLY am not, Rachel. You're just sad because your realize that you MAY just have some vocal competition here."

Rachel and Kurt were fighting like cats and dogs. It had been like this for a week.

"You mean like the competition for 'Defying Gravity'? The one where you COMPLETELY messed up the note you said was WEEEELL within your range?"

Kurt had never told anyone about the reasoning behind his messed up note. He hadn't lied, it really had been well within his range. MAYBE he could confide the reasoning with someone he LIKED...but not Rachel.

"I had a cold that day...you got lucky."

"Whatever you say, Kurt."

Kurt was getting upset now. He was sick to death of Rachel's consistantly patronizing attitude towards him.

"Let's just sing this GOD damn song."

Rachel and Kurt were doing a mash up of "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia, and "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus.

Rachel started off.

_"I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared...when I think about the previous, relationship we shared..."_

Taking his cue, Kurt joined in with the harmonization. Rachel stopped singing again.

"You're STILL off key."

"You know WHAT Rachel...there's only so much of you I can take. I'm DONE today. We'll meet up again tomorrow...MY house. It doesn't always have to be at your place, you know."

Frustrated, Kurt grabbed the music paper and scribbled his home address on it.

"Be at this address at three tomorrow...if you're late, I'm taking your solo."

...and with that, he stormed off.

**This chapter was brief...very brief, I know - but they won't usually be. I'm setting up a story. **

**And thanks for the feedback so far for those who have reviewed it. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Which one is it?" One of Rachel's dads asked, driving slowly by the houses in Kurt's neighborhood. Rachel looked again at the paper, then out.

"That one right there." Rachel said. She got out of the car and kissed her father goodbye.

"See you in a few." Rachel said, waving. She quickly rushed off to the front of the house, and tapped on the door. Kurt's father answered, looking a bit surprised.

"Oh...hello. Who are you?"

"Hello sir, my name is Rachel Berry. I'm here for Kurt." Kurt's father looked even more surprised now.

"...Kurt? Really??"

"Uh...yes. We've been assigned to work on a Glee club thing together."

Kurt's father sighed, realizing it was just someone from his "glee club".

"Ah, I gotcha. Come in, come in. I'm sorry for my confusion...I was expecting the pizza boy. Ever since they hired that blonde kid with the lip piercing, Kurt has been requesting pizza a LOT. It's funny, I didn't think he liked it all that much."

Rachel smirked to herself knowingly.

"Well, Kurt should be around here somewhere. Make yourself at home...he's probably in his room upstairs, so you can look up there."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel. You have a very lovely home."

Rachel slowly went up the stairs. There house was bigger than hers...no wonder he wanted to work there instead. She was continually walking, but then stopped when she heard a faint voice.

_"...I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so..."_

"Defying Gravity". She could tell the second she heard it. She walked further up the stairs to hear better.

_"...too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost..."_

Listening, she could hear that he really sang the song quite well. He would have had a good chance at winning their competition earlier that year, had it not been for his inability to reach the note he needed.

As he neared the end of the song, she felt herself starting to cringe a bit.

_"I think I'll tryyyy defying gravity..."_

Here it comes.

_"...and YOU won't bring me doooown."_

Rachel stood there, mouth wide open in shock. He had HIT the note, alright. Not only that, but he did it quite beautifully...as beautifully and as smoothly as she would have, and she'd had years of training. Not to mention she was also a woman. She suddenly panicked and backed down a few steps when she heard his bedroom door open. Accidentally stepping too close to the edge of one of the steps, she tripped.

"Rachel?!" Kurt acquired, rushing down the stairs to where she now lay on the floor. "Are you alright??"

Rachel shook her head swiftly, then nodded.

"Yeah...I think so." She used her hands to lift her back up, and then used to legs to get the rest of the way. The fall would leave a mighty bruise on her knee, but she'd be fine.

"Why were you just standing there?" Kurt asked her, bending down to look at her knee.

This was the first time she had seen Kurt really concerned for anyone, let alone her. She found it intriguing.

Almost...sweet?

"Come to the kitchen. I'll get you some ice." Kurt said, taking Rachel's hand, leading her to his rather large kitchen. He pointed to a stool.

"Sit. I'll be back in a second."

Kurt then walked over to his freezer, filling a plastic bag with ice cubes. He quickly returned with the bag, placing it on her knee.

"I would have gotten you an ice pack, but ours started leaking a month or so ago...we haven't gotten a new one yet." Rachel looked down at her knee, wincing. She looked back at Kurt.

"It's okay. We usually use frozen steak." She said, giggling. Kurt smirked to himself.

This was...a different side of him. At home, he seemed more relaxed, and comfortable with himself.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Kurt? You usually..." She trailed off.

"...aren't? Rachel, you annoy me like no one else...but if you fall down my stairs, I'm going to help you." He said. He saw her eyes start to lose their perky sparkle, and a slight frown appear on her face. He felt bad.

"I - I mean, I don't HATE you or anything...you're just...very demanding at times. You're very talented, but also a bit overbearing." He stopped mumbling when he saw a bit of her smile return.

They both sat there in his kitchen awkwardly for a minute. She finally looked at him and chose to speak.

"On the stairs, I heard you singing...I just wanted to say - "

"-that I'm off key??? Rachel, I know you're not mean spirited, but THIS is the kind of thing I'm talking about. I was just singing for FUN, and the last thing I want is for you to butt in and-"

"-Kurt, stop." Rachel started, frowning again. After a second of looking down at her feet, she looked up again. "I was going to say...you sounded...amazing."

Kurt looked up, genuinely surprised.

"...really?"

Did RACHEL actually pay him a compliment??

THE Rachel?

"Yes. Very much so." She looked back down at her bruise. "Especially the high note."

He suddenly looked up at her, wondering where she was going with this. He still wasn't up for speaking the truth.

"I...I told you, I had been sick that day when we sang it."

Rachel didn't believe him. Something was fishy. For once, though, she'd let it go. For now.

"Ah, I see. Well, now that your voice is better, you did a great job." Kurt looked up at Rachel's face. For the first time since he had known her, he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Well...thanks."

They both looked at eachother, smiling, with a mutual feeling of respect. Kurt then spoke.

"So...you think your knee is well enough to rehearse some dancing? I've been working on some choreography."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wha-at? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're so predictable, Rachel." Kurt said with a smile. Rachel went from confused to angry.

"I am *not*. They're your moves...you're going to know what I'm going to be doing."

"I don't mean that...you're doing the moves just fine. In fact, you're doing them PERFECTLY...so perfectly, that you perform them like a robot. That's sometimes how you do things, Rachel...you're brilliant, and you know every move...every word to the song, and can hit all the notes beautifully..." Kurt looked at Rachel, with a smile on his face.

"...but you perform them like a robot. You're so preoccupied with being perfect, you don't put in emotion. That would bring you put to a whole new level of excellence."

Rachel frowned.

"But I-"

But before she could finish, Kurt was behind her, one hand on each side of her waist. She shivered a bit. Her shirt was slightly up from the dancing, so she felt his hands on her skin. His hands were soft, and gentle...she kind of liked how he felt...so soft...so...

No. What the HELL was she talking about. This was Kurt, her mortal enemy. Plus, he was gay.

Before Rachel's thoughts could wander any further, Kurt spoke again.

"Even if your moves aren't perfect, nobody will notice if you give a bit of swagger, attitude, or whatever the song calls for. This mash-up is supposed to represent the anger and sadness that comes with a broken heart. Don't just sing the words, Rachel, FEEL them..." His voice then got quieter. "...because you know, as well as I do, that we both can relate to this, Rachel. In this song...I take that pain I feel, and I use it. You should do the same."

Finn. He was talking about Finn, no doubt about it. Besides the two of them being total DIVAS, they had that in common. Rachel though back to the week before, when she had finally gotten up the courage to talk to Finn about his and Quinn's break up.

_"Rachel...I like you a lot, you know that...and probably have more than I even have."_

_"_

_"So...you and I...?"_

_"...can't be together. Not now. This hurts me as much as you, but...you remind me of the situation, and you and I getting together would make things in Glee more awkward than they have already been. I'm...SO sorry, Rachel."_

Thinking back to that...horrible day. It was bringing tears to her eyes. Kurt had been talking, but it had all been a blur. He suddenly stopped talking when he saw her, and stepped closer to her.

"Rachel...I know what it's like too. I'm sorry you got a hurt."

This time, he was really being genuine. He then kissed her softly on the cheek, and kept his face close to hers. He put is hand on her chest, over her heart.

"Take what's broken in here, and put it out there. SHOW him the pain you're going through...I'll be doing the same." He said, slowly tapping his hand to the rhythm of her heart.

"I don't think all the dancing in the world could represent this pain I've been feeling." Rachel said.

But she figured it was worth a shot.

...and it was.

* * *

_"...nothing's right I'm toooorn." _

Rachel was standing there, out of breath. Previously...she hadn't cared what Kurt thought of her...but tonight, for some reason, she cared. A lot.

Kurt just sat there, looking at Rachel. He shook is head, frowning. Rachel sighed, looking down.

"I'm sorry, I-"

But, looking up, she saw Kurt running toward her, and he gave her a big hug, bigger than she had ever gotten before.

"Rachel, that was GREAT. So much emotion."

"Really? You think?" Rachel asked. But when she looked up, she needed no response. Kurt had tears in his eyes...she knew she had done what was needed.

"Rachel, I've honestly never seen this side of you. That was beautiful..." Kurt lowered down to a whisper. "...you were beautiful."

They both remained silent for about five minutes. Rachel then spoke.

"I'm...I'm sorry that I'm overbearing sometimes. I - I'll really try to work on that." Kurt smiled at her.

"Tonight...you weren't overbearing, not to me. I actually really enjoyed this. You can be quite fun when you want to be." Rachel looked into Kurt's eyes. She had never noticed how beautiful they were. So blue.

"Same to you. You've had some great ideas...and you seem really passionate about music. I respect you much more than ever before."

Kurt nodded.

"Same to you."

They both sat in Kurt's living room. Things were getting a bit awkward. Rachel broke the tension.

"Hey...you think you or your dad can give me a lift home? My dads are both out of town for the weekend, they dropped me off on their way out."

Kurt frowned.

"They're not picking you up?"

"...no. Is...that a problem?"

"Uhhh....well, actually...my dad had to go to his brother's house tonight. He figured that your parents would pick you up."

Again, a moment of awkward silence.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

Rachel thought....

"OH...couldn't you drive me home? You have that really cool car..."

"....yeah, that didn't really work out. We only have one car now."

Kurt sat there for a moment, and then sighed, slightly smiling. He then stood up.

"I'll go get the sleeping bag...you can take my bed."

* * *

**I know my chapters have been a bit short, but they will get longer as the story progresses.**

**Thanks for all the feedback...I always appreciate it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you think it's inappropriate for me to sleep here? We together form mixed gender company." Rachel said, straightening out the sleeping bag Kurt provided on his couch.

"I'll *try* to control my unholy urges towards you." Kurt said sarcastically. Rachel started to lay down.

"Uh...Rachel, it's nine. We should do more rehearsing before we sleep."

"I'm always in bed by then...I get everything done before that so I can wake up fresh and ready for a new day."

"It's Friday...we can sleep in. My dad's not going to be home for days. Our routine is looking really good, but there are a few things that we should try to touch up."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but then decided he was probably right. She gave in.

"Oh, alright. But no later than ten, okay?"

* * *

Later that night their routine was as close to perfection as it could get. It was 12:00, but they were both so into it that they totally forgot. When Kurt finally took notice of the time, he sat down.

"Hey, it's way past ten...we can go to bed now if you want."

Kurt had expected Rachel to agree to this, but she surprisingly stood her ground. She took his hands and started to shake her hips.

"Eh...it's okay to break the rules once in awhile. I don't want to sleep...but I'm a bit sick of dancing. I'm also STARVING. I haven't eaten since breakfast...you think we could have something to eat?"

Kurt was a bit surprised at Rachel's sudden attitude shift.

"I don't think we have all that much to eat here. If you're really hungry, though, you can raid the kitchen to find something....and if you do, bring me some of whatever you find. I'm quite famished myself."

Rachel soon ran into the kitchen and looked around, through cupboards and cabinets, and anywhere else that held a chance for food. By the end, she had come up with a half empty box of Kix and some cold pizza. She grabbed the cereal box, two slices of the pizza, and some orange juice bottles. She was about to go back into the living room when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. In one of the cupboards there were what must have been six or so Tequila bottles. Rachel was usually a pretty conscientious person, but she had always had a curiosity about alcohol.

She ignored her fascination and quickly ran into the living room before she could spill anything.

"Hmm...nice find. Not really a Kix person...that's more my dad, but I could definitely go for some of that pizza." Kurt said. He then grabbed one of the slices and orange juice bottles, and started ravenously eating. He was halfway done before Rachel even took her first bite.

Rachel paused a moment, contemplating on whether or not she should to ask what she wanted to ask Kurt. She was very curious, but she decided to go for it in a subtle manner.

"...I noticed there are a lot of Tequila bottles in the cupboard. Your dad like Tequila?"

Kurt suddenly shot Rachel a slightly dirty look.

"Yes. He's not an alcoholic if that's what you're implying."

Whoops...maybe that was the wrong way for her to phrase that question.

"Oh NO, I didn't mean it in that way..." Rachel said very quickly. Kurt wasn't sure if she was just back peddling, but seeing her eyes, he could tell she was being sincere. He quickly stopped his glare, and calmed down.

"My dad is a big fan of Margaritas. He and my mother used to drink them once a night, and discuss their day. It's weird, but kind of his own personal tradition. Sometimes he'll even let me have one if he's in a good mood...they're quite tasty..." Kurt suddenly got a slight smirk on his face, and looked at Rachel suspiciously. "Why do you ask? Are you trying to find out if I'm an underage drinker or something?"

"Again...no Kurt. Truthfully, I've just always been a bit curious about alcohol. I've never tried any before."

They both sat in silence, and Kurt suddenly felt an idea come up...it was late enough at night that he couldn't quite tell that it could turn out to be one that would soon change the course of his life.

"...you know, if you want to try one, I could make some." He said, glancing at the kitchen.

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in awhile. I've been very busy, but since they take me about 15-30 minutes to write, I decided that I'd take some time to write the next part. Thanks to all who have read and commented (which I appreciate) and I hope you guys like what's in store!


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and Rachel were both on the floor, with empty glasses on the floor. At this point, they had already had quite a bit to drink, and were getting tipsy.

They had some trouble controlling their laughter. Conversation was going a lot deeper than they would have usually been comfortable with, ESPECIALLY with eachother.

"COME ON...tell me. How old were you??"

"Rachel...this is personal."

"MAYBE it's the tequila...but I don't CARE. I was twelve."

"You were TWELVE?" Kurt asked in shock. Rachel nodded while giggling.

"I believe it's perfectly natural. I was curious, it ended up feeling good...and I never stopped." Kurt looked at Rachel, slightly amused.

"NEVER? Like, you're doing it now? As we speak?"

"You KNOW what I meant." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

Kurt sat there for a moment in thought. He was slightly confused.

"I didn't know girls even did that, Rach."

"You didn't think girls masturbated?"

"Not like guys do."

They both sat their awkwardly, looking at the ground a moment. Kurt took a shot of tequila, and looked back up at Rachel.

"Last year." He said, straight faced.

"Last year, what?" Rachel asked. Kurt shot her a knowing look.

"You didn't masturbate until last year???"

Kurt look down and smiled.

"As a gay guy...it's taken me awhile to come to terms with my sexuality - but yes, one day, when my dad was out of town for the weekend...I lit a few candles, and-"

"You lit candles??" Rachel asked, laughing. "Kurt, you really ARE gay."

"YES...I lit candles. I wanted the atmosphere to be right...and I'm a sucker for the scent of vanilla."

Kurt just sat and looked down, with his eyes glossed over.

"BOY does drinking make me much more open..." He said with a laugh. He looked up at Rachel with a smile, holding his gaze.

It may have been her imagination, but Rachel almost saw something sensual in his eyes...resembling interest, and perhaps maybe even...lust?

...no. Impossible. He's gay. Just because he's drinking and self professed as more "open", that doesn't mean this would change.

Rachel softened her voice, and with a cough, she couldn't control a question that came to mind...a sort of common interest between the two, if you will.

"...you ever think of Finn while...y'know...?"

Kurt nearly choked on his drink as he heard this. Wiping his mouth, he just barely spoke through coughs.

"What? No! Never..."

Kurt paused a moment and looked down again.

" Well, okay...not NEVER. I did it once, but...it felt dirty, and a bit depressing. He's a straight guy. Imagining doing something so...intimate with someone you know you'll never have, it hurts...and I felt as if I was almost...invading him - and not in the good kind of way."

Kurt paused and looked back at Rachel.

Those same eyes.

"Have you?"

After a pause, Rachel spoke.

"Like you, I only did it once - but yes. I...won't lie, I kind of enjoyed it."

Kurt looked back down as he had been doing. Rachel couldn't help but ask him why he was acting so odd.

"What's up with you tonight, Kurt? You're acting really strange...and you keep, like, looking at me funny."

Kurt looked up with that same look he had been giving her.

"This is...probably because I'm drunk, but..."

He looked back down.

"What? Come on, Kurt, you've been so open with me tonight...you've actually been nice to me. You're not always this nice...don't spoil it. What do you want to say?"

Kurt then looked back up and scooted closer to Rachel. He picked up his hand slowly and gently caressed her hair, bringing the finger all the way down the length of it...and stopped short of her chest.

"I...I'm probably drunk right now...but like..." He suddenly zipped his hand away from her, confused more than ever before.

"NO...I'm gay. You're a girl. This isn't right."

"WHAT isn't right, Kurt? You're kind of freaking me out."

Kurt then turned towards Rachel, walking slowly towards her. He again ran his fingers through her hair, bring them over her chest, and gently grabbed her hips, bringing her closer.

What he did next, anyone who has ever known Kurt in his life would find themselves picking their jaws off of the ground.

* * *

Again, sorry for taking so long to get these new chapters in. I've been so busy lately, but I finally had an available fifteen minutes today so I decided to finally write. The chapters will start coming in more frequently, I promise. They will also become longer once I've built up the story more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter contains an awkwardly written sex scene. Sorry in advance**.

Kurt was laying down, waiting for Rachel. He had no idea what in the hell he was doing.

From inside the bathroom, Rachel was getting ready. Both knew that this night would probably cause nothing but pain in the end, but they weren't thinking clearly. She stepped out, her face freshly washed and her bladder empty, and Kurt immediately sat up, gazing upon her. His head was empty of thought. He was full of nothing but what only could be described at lust - a teenage lust, and even though he couldn't relieve this with who he wanted to, here was someone who was feeling the same things - about the same person, that he was.

This was wrong. They both knew it.

Rachel walked closer to Kurt and straddled him. She started kissing his neck. His eyes widened and he tensed up.

"This is my first time." He said quietly to Rachel. He was still finding it hard to fathom that he was doing this - and with Rachel, nonetheless.

He wanted someone who loved him, who understood him. Rachel proved to be a strong source of empathy here. Something about this made him want to get closer to her, even if he was gay.

Plus, there was all that Tequila they drank. That probably helped.

"Me too." Rachel whispered, out of breath.

Kurt, in his drunken state, looked up at a girl who he had always loved to hate.

His thinking for the night was done. He just did as anyone would instinctively do.

His hands reached for the bottom of Rachel's pink tank top, and he slowly slid it up and over her head. He look up and down her body, his hands on her soft back. He slid them up until he reached the clasp of her bra. He tried to undo it, but it wasn't proving to be a battle he could win. With a laugh, Rachel got up and unhooked it, throwing it on the bed. Kurt was now embarrassed.

"Well, as a gay guy...I mean, it's not like I'd have much experience with that." Kurt said, with his famous awkward laugh.

Rachel then frowned. This was a gay man she was about to sleep with...neither of them were thinking this one out clearly. In the morning, they'd wake up...and whatever feelings he thought he was feeling for her in that moment would be gone. She was just setting herself up for pain.

She was about to tell Kurt they should stop when her eyes gazed down. Kurt, while gazing up at her half-naked body, had removed his shirt.

Who knew he was so...

...attractive?

Rachel had never thought of him this way. He was gay, and always fully clothed. Here, though, she saw him as more than a fellow glee club member.

Kurt was a MAN, in every aspect of the word. Feminine or not, this was now more than ever clear.

While Rachel knew feelings of regret would come to both of them when the morning came, she didn't really care at this point. Kurt's attractive figure and innocence somehow drowned her in lust for him. He was a perfect person to forget her sorrows with, and that was just what she was going to do.

She again straddled him, taking noticed of a *certain* part of him poking her inner thigh.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel whispered into Kurt's ear.

He didn't answer, but instead started to kiss her in the chest area. Rachel, surprised at how GOOD he was at this, started to moan. She then stood up on her knees and Kurt unbuttoned his pants, removing them to reveal his boxers, that had a subtle bulge in the middle of them. He then laid Rachel down and untied her pajama pants, sliding them down her smooth, clean shaven legs. He slipped his hand insider of her pink, lacy panties and gently started to pleasure her as much as he was able to. Despite not knowing a lot about what pleases women, or female anatomy, he guessed he was doing a good job because Rachel started to softly moan.

Kurt then removed her panties, and stood up to remove his boxers. In his drunken state, he suddenly realized something that had slipped his mind.

"Do you have a condom?" He asked Rachel. After a brief gasp, she reached under her bed and pulled out a box. Inside, there were a bunch of condoms. She had gotten them from the clinic, just in case.

"I can't believe we almost forgot that!" Rachel said, handing Kurt the condom. He then slipped it on and (more awkwardly than you can imagine) positioned himself between her legs, and began to slowly thrust. After about three or so, he lost balance and fell on top of Rachel. He heard her gasp in pain.

"Kurt, you HAVE to be gentle...this is my first time!" Rachel said in a shrill voice, clearly in pain. His eyes widened and he quickly got up, balancing himself, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm so sorry - I slipped. Are you badly hurt? Should we stop?"

Rachel relaxed a bit, and breathed calmly, taking in a few deep breaths.

"No, I'm fine. Keep going. You can even go faster...just be gentle."

Kurt breathed heavily and nodded, obeying her.

He started out at a slower pace, but with Rachel's okay his movements became much more rapid until he finally released himself, collapsing on top of her again, this time being more careful so he wouldn't hurt her. He got up to look at her face, and she had a relaxed look of relief on her face.

In about two seconds, he could tell he was good at this. Despite being gay, he apparently could please a woman quite well. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Both knew that in a matter of hours, the feeling of regret would set in. Right now, though, the two teens were satisfied.

* * *

_I made this one brief simply because I found it kind of awkward to write...especially when one of the characters is gay. Sorry if I suck at sex scenes, this was the first one I've ever written. The other chapters will be longer._


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt opened his eyes, and already knew it was going to be a rough day. His head felt like someone forced it into a metal bucket and was banging the sides of it with a hammer. He sat up in his bed, looking over at the clock.

2 PM. He must have been out COLD.

He quickly stood up and fought his dizziness and pain long enough to get some aspirin from the medicine cabinet, and then knew already he'd be spending the whole day in bed. He looked down, realizing he was naked...he didn't even care. This would take two seconds.

He quickly went downstairs to get a glass of water to drink down the aspirin with, and nearly fainted at the mess he had created the night before. He was about to have a panic attack before realizing that his father was still out of town, and wouldn't be back until much later the following day.

"This feeling right now is much more effective than any punishment my dad could give - I'm never drinking again!" Kurt said to himself, hand to his throbbing head.

He decided he would now return back upstairs. He stumbled over to his bed, throwing back the covers and quickly allowing himself to fall upon the soft mattress.

"KURT - don't be so loud!"

"Sorry, Rachel." Kurt said, his eyes still closed, halfway into slumber.

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and both he and Rachel simultaneously bolted up, looking at each other. Then Kurt quickly looked down from Rachel when he realized she she was completely topless. She looked down at her exposed self, and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover herself up.

"FUCK. Rachel - what the HELL are you..." Kurt started to say, quickly trailing off in thought.

He had forgotten before - but now he remembered.

Everything.

The previous night, he had lost his virginity to a woman. Not JUST a woman - Rachel Berry. He couldn't believe it.

"I...gah, I can't believe this. I can't believe I did this - that WE did this...I'm...so ashamed of myself..." Rachel said softly.

Kurt suddenly felt a pang of anger - and denial was starting to set in.

"You SHOULD be ashamed, Rachel! You made a _huge_ mistake last night - getting ME in the sack just because YOU'RE lonely. Now, I find myself waking up next to you - which NO man, _gay or straight_, should have to experience!"

Kurt breathed heavily - and suddenly closed his eyes when he heard Rachel start to cry. He slowly began to eat his words.

He shouldn't of said those things...he knew that. He didn't REALLY mean them. He knew that the previous night he was just as willing as she was. It was his mistake to - and he was just being incredibly vicious to Rachel - even for him.

Rachel's sobs were increasing, and he opened his eyes, seeing she had turned away from him. He felt sorry for her - and for the things she said. Virginity was no doubt just as big for Rachel as it was for him - maybe bigger, and she had just lost it to a gay man...someone incapable of ever loving her in the way she would want to be loved.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so so sorry. I...I was just...I..." Rachel trailed off, her words eaten up by her uncontrollable sobs.

Not caring that neither of them were wearing clothes, Kurt scooted closer to Rachel, wrapping his arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

"You don't have to be sorry...it was a mistake we _both _made. Those things I said were cruel - I'm very sorry. I didn't mean them." He whispered into her ear in a caring, calm voice.

He could hear that with those words, she was calming down a bit. She turned to face him.

"You're right though - completely. What guy WOULD want to wake up with me? Look at me. I'm a major control freak, and it's not like I have looks to fall back on."

Kurt couldn't tell at that moment if she was fishing for compliments or not, as some girls tend to do. One look in her eyes though, and he knew she was being genuine. Her insecurities about herself were somewhat heartbreaking.

"Rach - you're extremely talented, I've said this before. Yes, your personality may be overbearing at times...but lately, I've seen more to you. You're actually quite fun to be with when you let yourself go..."

"...but I'm still -"

"You're not unattractive, either. I'm a gay man, and I can tell you that. What should that tell you?" Kurt said, smiling a bit as he pulled aside some hair that was in her face.

Keeping certain areas cover with his blankets, he scooted over to his night stand, grabbing his tissue box. He pulled one out and handed it to Rachel. Rachel then blew her nose loudly into the tissue and handed it back to Kurt. He put it in the trash, slightly grossed out. He made a mental note to wash his hands later.

When throwing the tissue away, Kurt was relieved to see a used condom in the trash bin. They had at least used protection, so no major consequences should come from this.

"What did you just look at?" Rachel asked, noticing his relieved look.

"A condom in the trash - we were protected last night, at least." He said, point down at the bin.

Rachel sighed in relief - the last thing she'd want at this point in her life is to pregnant.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were both picking up the mess they made in the living room. At this point, they had both gotten more sleep (Kurt has allowed her to stay in his bed) and were feeling a bit better about their situation. They had just concluded that it was a mistake, and one that they wouldn't make again.

For the sake of both their reputations, they vowed that they wouldn't tell anyone.

_"I'm not ignorant to the fact that I'm a very attractive guy. I mean, you were ready to jump my bones pretty quickly. I don't need a bunch of girls hitting on me, you know?" _Kurt had said.

Rachel, with those words, had to stifle a laugh for a good five minutes or so after he had said that.

The both of them were almost done straightening Kurt's house out, when Kurt glanced at something under his couch. Curious to see what it was, he reached under, and pulled out he mystery material.

On seeing what it was, he blushed.

"Uh...Rachel?" He said, barely getting his words out.

"Yeah Kurt?" Rachel asked, glancing at Kurt's direction. Her cheeks suddenly went red when she saw her pair of panties in his hand. She quickly walked up to him and swiped them away. She then stopped in her tracks when she thought of something.

If that was her underwear in her hand...then whose was she wearing? She glanced down and quickly saw "KH" written inside of them.

She looked up to tell Kurt, but he cut her off before she could even start.

"Keep them." He said, shaking his head as he walked away.

When she shook off her embarrassment (and the confusion to exactly HOW her panties got downstairs in the first place) she followed Kurt into his kitchen.

"Place is all clean." She said, glancing around. He nodded in agreement. "...I guess this means I can go home now? It's still light enough outside for me to walk."

Kurt was a bit relieved. He wanted a bit of a break from this situation he was finding himself in.

"Oh...uh, yeah. You can if you want." He said, opening the door in the kitchen to the outside to take out the trash. He walked back in, expecting to have his house empty.

Upon returning though, he saw that Rachel was still standing there...looking down on the ground. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He could see that for whatever reason, she didn't want to walk home. She didn't want to be alone.

So much for getting away. He wanted to be alone, but he wasn't going to kick Rachel out.

"Uh...I guess you can stay another night if you need to." Kurt said hesitantly. He saw Rachel sigh with relief.

She then looked over at him, and he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'll...sleep on the couch. It's fine." He said.

He then suggested that the two of them watch a movie - he had heard that _Pretty in Pink _was playing that night - a classic. She agreed, and they both awkwardly sat down to watch.

* * *

**Again, sorry for this chapter coming so late. I recently finished school, but I had a whole week of exams and such - and have been busy since. I now have a bit more free time, so today I decided I'd write another chapter. Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews - I very much appreciate it. :-)**


End file.
